The Tale Of Being Cuffed Together
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Castle and Beckett cuffed together. Inspired by the Cuffed episode in Season 4. Caskett Smut.


**Titel: **The Tale Of Being Cuffed Together

**Rating:** M (Smut, smut, smut)

**Spoilers: **None really, just a little hommage to the cuffed episode in Season 4

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my very first Castle fic. I got just recently into the show and after watching all the episode that aired so far, I had this tiny idea for a funny one shot. Bear with me if my characterization is off, but since I am fairly new, I am still trying to get into the Caskett groove.

All the mistakes are mine, which might be a couple since english is not my mothertongue and I have yet to find a Caskett shipper who would beta for me. I hope you enjoy this little bit.

_**Reviews and Feedback of all sorts are love.**_

_The characters aren't mine, they all belong to Andrew Marlowe, who is doing a flawless job with them._

xxxxxxxxxx

"I somehow get the feeling that this may not have been such a good idea." Rick said as he raised an eyebrow. Kate was sitting on top of him, her body straddling his while fastening the cuff around his wrist.

"Why not?" She asked challenging and smirked at the low moan that escaped him while she ground her hips into his a little. His mind went temporarily black and he bit his lower lip, gathering his bearings before looking back up into her eyes.

"One less hand to grope you with? I mean, come on." Kate laughed at that loudly and grinned as she put the second cuff around her own wrist, closing it and leaning down to kiss him softly.

"I told you there was going to be a next time we'd be cuffed together." Her voice was husky and she hovered above him, a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth.

"Hmmm, that was before I knew what you looked like underneath your clothes," he teased and leaned up enough to peck her lips, causing Kate to pull away and sit up again.

"As if you didn't sneak a peek while I was sitting naked in my bathtub right after the explosion." She bit her lip as she spoke and laced her fingers together with his, her free hand slowly stroking a path over his arm to his biceps.

"Katherine Beckett, I am not a pervert and I respected your wishes," he answered with a fake huff, pretending to be insulted. She giggled under her breath and shook her head, leaning over to lower her mouth to his ear before speaking.

"I would have if the situation had been reversed, you know," she whispered into his ear, her lips closing around his earlobe to suck it into her mouth, her teeth tugging at it. A low grumble left his body and his free arm came up to grip her hip.

"That is just because you have zero self control around me." His voice was laced with smugness and Kate bit his earlobe hard, pulling away enough to hover above his face too look into his eyes.

"That might be true, but as I recall you are not much in control when I whip out my ice cubes." She smirked as he shivered at the memory, frantically nodding his head.

"Never," he stuttered and finally moved his hand up to cup her head, pulling her down for a kiss. She let him guide her, her lips slightly parting to flick her tongue gently over his. As an automatic reflex he kissed her back, his own tongue coming out to press into her mouth, kissing her passionately.

Soon they both pulled back from the kiss and Rick took a moment to soak up the image. Kate was sitting on top of him in nothing but a black, see through, teddy which was held up by two thin straps. Her hair was was slightly curled, framing her face and laying untamed on her shoulders. Her lips were red and swollen from their shared kisses, her eyes shining with desire she had for him. If there was something that he would never get tired of, it would be seeing Kate just like that. A wave of passion shook his body and he pushed his upper body up enough to collide with hers, his arm wrapping around her torso to pull her as close as possible.

"Shall we?" His voice was muffled, his face buried in her neck, his lips gently nipping at the skin he found there. Kate let out a growl and grabbed his hair with her hand, pulling him back roughly to look down into his eyes.

"What do you think?"

The question wasn't heard by him, because the very same moment she ground her center right against the bulge in his boxers, the wetness leaving a spot on the silky dark blue material. Her mouth collided with his yet again, her teeth biting his lower lip, her tongue sliding into his mouth. He groaned and growled, kissing her back, trying to roll them over, but Kate's shins anchored her on top of him, preventing him from moving. That woman was just too strong for him, not that he'd admit it to her.

Instead she grinned and leaned back a little, pushing at his chest to get him to lay back down. He obligated and lowered his upper body back on the pillows, watching her as her head moved down to leave tiny kisses all over his chest, her teeth grazing his nipple. She gave it a gentle tug and moved to the other, this time closing her lips around the little nub to suck. Rick lost all sense of control and bucked his hips in need, his eyes tightly shut to calm himself, but Kate was very aware of what she had to do to him to lose it. Once more her teeth tugged the nipple and left it erect and wet, exposed to the chilly air surrounding them. Her tongue darted out, leaving a wet trail from his chest to his navel, dipping into it. Her breasts brushed his bulge, causing him to moan loudly at the contact. He wanted her, now.

"Kate, please," he groaned and looked down at her. She shook her head teasingly, a finger dipping underneath the waistband of his underwear. She lifted it a few inches and ran her tongue over the newly exposed skin, nipping at it. He watched her, his jaw slack and before he registered what happened to him her hand was inside, gripping his erected cock hard, pulling it out. She purred at the sight and tugged down his boxers enough to expose him completely. She pursed her lips to blow against the sensitive tip, smiling as he shivered. Kate totally and utterly loved the power she held over him, how with one flick of her tongue she could reduce Rick to a small heap of want.

"Do you want my hands or mouth?" His eyes shot open, watching her as her tongue slowly wet her lips. Crazy woman, why did she even need to ask?

"Both?" She giggled at the undertone of his voice, her lips closing around his tip to reward him. A deep, breathy moan escaped him at the contact. Her tongue ran repeatedly over his tip, her hand closing around his base to squeeze him.

"Fucking hell." was the last thing he said, his body giving into the pleasure she inflicted upon him. Lips kissed, tongue licked and mouth sucked, deep enough to hit the back of her throat. Her hand squeezing and rubbing in synch with her mouth. Goosebumps covered his body and he used every fiber in his being to keep his hips still, watching her head bop up and down. To top it all off, Kate lowered her head as deep as she could, her tongue rubbing along a vein on the underside. The room was filled with her humming, the vibrations in the back of her throat adding to the pleasure. His hand held the white bed sheet, his hips bucking slightly as she sucked hard and pulled back, releasing him with a loud pop.

"Wanna save some for later," she winked and laughed when his face fell, so close to release and quickly crashing back down from his high.

"You're an evil, evil woman," he growled and sat up, finally getting a good grip on her, pushing her over and down to the bed.

"An evil woman you love," she winked and he looked up with a surprise look.

"Really?" She knew he was teasing her, so she ignored it and instead wrapped both of her legs around his waist.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't know if the woman I really love is evil," he spoke and pressed his lips to the scar on her chest, lingering for a second.

"So, what else would she be?" Her voice was barley above a whisper, his head coming up to be at the same eye level as her.

"She's a gorgeous, ass kicking cop, who has the best boobs in this entire world." Her body suddenly shook with laughter and she wrapped her arm around his neck. She was totally and utterly in love with his teasing and funny side.

"I love you," she rasped out seriously as her laughing slowly subsided, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Love you way more," he mumbled and made quick work of shoving the black material, which was covering her, up enough to expose her tummy and ribcage. He leaned down and nudged her chest with his nose, his mouth nipping at her still covered breast. She moaned as she felt his tongue sliding over the material, wetting it.

"Hmm, let's get this damn thing off," he whispered and pushed it up further, lifting it over her head. He tugged at the material until he noticed she couldn't get it off due to the cuffs.

"I think we have a slight problem here." She bit her lip in amusement, her jaw dropping when he yanked at the material, ripping the strap in the process. He threw it across the room and resumed his original position on top of her, his mouth closing around her nipple to suck at it frantically. All previous thoughts were forgotten and she arched her back, pressing her flesh harder against him.

"Ohhh Goooodddd," she moaned, her hand running over his back, her nails digging into his flesh. With a lot pop he released her breast, licking it once more and moving over to her other, giving it the same treatment. He loved her breasts, seriously loved them. He could bury his face all day in them and give her boobs the treatment they deserved.

"Castle, please, fuck me," she rasped out with need and bucked her hips wildly, trying to gain any kind of friction.

"Oh, we're back to last name basis there, _Beckett_?" He teased and grinned, kissing her hard. She smirked against him and used the opportunity to push him over, rolling him on his back.

"You love it, _Castle_," she winked and straddled him. Her core made contact with his cock, shooting pangs of want through her body, causing the wetness between her thighs to increase. One wiggle of her hips and his tip was pressing against her opening. Without any resistance or trouble she slid down on his length, a loud moan filling the room. This would definitely never get old for her. The feeling of him filling her, stretching her just right, brushing over the right places. They both set a frantic pace, her hips rising and falling in a quick and sloppy rhythm. Fingers of both of their hands laced together and placed over his head, her eyes staring down into his. The only sounds in the room where skin rubbing against skin, harmonizing with the uneven breathing of Kate and Rick. It was the very own music they created, a moan ripping through it.

Quickly her pace changed, growing faster while her hips rotated in a figure eight. Rick bit his lower lip and his eyes rolled back in pleasure, his lower body clenching and unclenching, his release fast approaching. Kate sensed his need and sat up enough to tug at their cuffed hands, sliding her fingers behind his. Rick watched her as she guided his hand over her chest down her ribcage and abdomen. She moaned at the contact and soon pressed his hand where she needed it the most. He watched her in amazement as she guided his fingers, spreading the wetness over her clit, rubbing it in tight circles.

"Oh Rick, yes, yes, yes," she groaned loudly and gave him one particular hard thrust, her walls clamping around him as she came. He soaked up the image for a moment and let himself go right after her, spilling into her body. All the strength in her arms seemed to vanish in a matter of seconds, her body crashing into his as she gasped for air. Her walls were still fluttering, groaning when she shifted to roll next to Rick. He wrapped his arm around her tightly and pulled her to his side, kissing her feverishly.

"That was good," he mumbled as she nuzzled his neck with her nose, scattering kisses all over the skin she could reach.

"Hmmm," she simply hummed and kissed her way up his jaw, soon finding his lips for a sweet kiss. "But the cuffs are kind of cutting into my skin."

"Me too," he mumbled and pulled away to look at her. "Where's the key?"

"Purse," she whispered and pressed a kiss to his lips yet again.

"What purse?" His face scrunched up in confusion, causing Kate to move away. "You mean the one that is in the living room, where my mother is currently watching a movie."

She tilted her head to the side, realization dawning on her.

"CASTLE." she yelled and slapped his chest hard with her bare hand, a smacking sound echoing in the room.

"Apples, apples, apples," he rasped out and tried to shield himself from her hand, which repeatedly tried to smack him.

"What are we supposed to do now?" She rolled her eyes and Rick finally sat up, looking around.

"Get dressed, hide the cuffs and get the damn purse?" The only response by Kate was the lifting of their arms cuffed together, pointing at he metal around their wrist before moving to point at the black material on the floor.

"Right, gotcha," he simply said and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Common," he tugged at her arm and crawled off on his side of the bed, causing Kate to be dragged after him. She growled loudly and yanked him hard, causing Rick to fall back on the bed. She climbed over him and got off the bed first, grabbing his sheet to wrap around her body somehow.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked and sat up, rubbing his slightly throbbing wrist.

"For having such a stupid idea of cuffing us together." She grumpily replied and threw his boxers at him. He bend down to put them on, dragging Kate with him. She growled, but patiently waited for him to slide into the material, tugging it up over his hips.

"As I recall you were all for it." He hissed back at her and moved over to the door, opening it a little. He peeked into his office, noticing that it was pitch black. He tugged Kate after himself towards the shelves, peeking through them. All he saw was darkness, so he made his way to the door, opening it to walk into the living room. Kate rolled her eyes and followed him, trying to hold the bed sheet against her body.

"I hate you for this," she spat at him and tugged at the cuffs, causing him to wince a little.

"You don't," he simply replies and guides her around the corner." Now where did you put your purse?"

"Counter," she replied and let him maneuver her passed the couch. Suddenly there was a 'click', the entire apartment lighting up.

"Dad? Kate?" Alexis said, her eyebrows raised in shock. The two of them stopped dead in their tracks, turning their heads towards Rick's daughter, who now stood there with crossed arms and an amused look on her face.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Rick's voice was high pitched, so Kate gave him a gentle shove. "I mean, what's up?"

"I think you guys are in no position to ask the questions here." Her smile grew as Kate tried to hide behind Rick, his father flabbergasted. Alexis started to chuckle and moved over to the kitchen counter, reaching into Kate's purse where she quickly found the keys to the cuffs. She tossed them over to Rick, who caught them.

"Have fun guys," she simply stated and walked up the stairs into her old room. As soon as the door shut, Kate grabbed Rick's nose and tugged it hard.

"Ahhhhh apples, apples... KATE..." He whined and moaned. She let go and looked at him, snatching the key out of his hand.

"You will suffer for this,"

**THE END**


End file.
